Friends?
by MalfoyMagic
Summary: I hope you are all gonna enjoy my story! This is a fanbased Harry Potter story and i made it myself. It is played from the eyes of different people, but a lot in the eyes of Shelley. she thinks she has real friends but are they really? good luck she alway has Draco...
1. Chapter 1: Her letter

When she woke up it was still dark outside. 'I guess i woke up again this same night', she thought. She tried to fall a sleep again but she couldn't. Tomorrow was the big day. She could finally find out if it was real or not. The only problem was that she didn't know if the numbers of the platform were written correctly. She was wondering. Thinking of how that place would be. Strange how something changes so fast. Last week she was just picking strawberries in the field nearby untill an owl showed up. The owl was beautiful. A collor that she couldn't discribe. Black yet it was also rainbow and white. The owl droped a letter. The letter had a green stamp on it and she had never seen a stamp like that one. Probably because she never got letters. She opened the envelop and in poisongreen letters it sad something about a school. She was surprised because she never heard of the school and also of course it was called 'Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy'. She rubbed in her eyes. The school knew her name and knew were she lived. Nobody knew that. Untill now. The letter noted that she was invited to go to the school. Also there was a list of things she had to buy. The things were strange; a cauldron; a wand; an owl, a cat or a toad (if they wanted to) and more strange stuff. She once threw away the letter because she thought it was a joke. But then... She got the same letter again. But this time it noted 'it's not a joke. You're a wizard Shelley. Please do not throw away the letter again. It's a waist of paper'. Shelley then got scared but know she started to excualy believe it. She was excited even. The sky got a little lighter know and she knew the day had come. She crabbed her trunk and made sure she had her ticket and then grabbed the bus to londen 'King's Cross Station'.

i hope you all enjoyed my story and i really tried making it fun for you guys! This is only chapter 1 so there will be more for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Kings' Cross Station

In something like half an hour Shelley arrived at Kings' Cross Station. She went to one of the people that worked there and asked where platform 9 and three-quarters was but he only laughed at her and walked away. She didn't understand why because the platform should be there. She kept searching and searching but she couldn't find the platform. In a while she gave up. She went back to platforms 9 and 10 looking around if the platform was hiden somewhere you couldn't see it easily. Then she saw a girl with white-blond hair and her father that also had white-blond hair. The girl with the white-blond hair also had a big trunk on her trolly. Also she had an owl and some stuff that Shelley never saw before. The girl held a ticket in her hand and it looked just like the one Shelley was holding. Shelley kept looking where the girl and her father went to. They got closer to Shelley and saw her. They walked towards her. Suddenly the girl wispered something to her father. And they stopped right in front of Shelley. 'Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood and this is my father. Do you need help getting on the platform?', the girl asked. Shelley notted.'You seem like a nice girl. My name is Xenophilius Lovegood and i am Luna's father', Luna's father said, introducing himself to Shelley. 'Hello, my name is Shelley. It's nice to meet you to', Shelley said. Luna and Shelley shaked hands and so did Shelley and Luna's father. 'To get on the platform you need to walk straight towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10', Luna's father explained. Shelley got a scared look in her eyes. 'You don't have to be scared my father also did it when he was our age. It's also my first time', Luna said. 'Maybe Luna can do it first. Then it is less scary for you', Luna's father said. Luna started running towards the wall and then when she got there she disappeared. Shelley also started running but held her eyes closed and when she opened her eyes she was finally on the platform. There was a large train and a lot of parents were saying goodbye to their children. Luna was waiting on Shelley and together they said goodbye to Luna's father. Shelley herself didn't have someone to say goodbye to. In the corner of her eyes Shelley saw that a man was looking at her. He had long white-blond hair and next to him was a woman with black hair and one white stripe together they were holding the hands of a young boy that had the same hair collor as his father and now Shelley saw that all three of them were looking at her. Shelley looked away and felt very weird. Aspecially in her stomach aria 'It's probably the nervs', Shelley said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: On her way

Shelley and Luna got in the train. They showed their tickes to the conducter and he set a stamp on it. It was the same stamp as on the letter but then in red. 'That's to make sure that the ticket is real. If it becomes red it means your ticket is real. If it becomes purple it's fake and they erase your memory so that you won't tell all the muggles about us and that they will show every muggle the platform. But you seem to be fine', Luna explained. 'Okay, thank you for explaining', Shelley answered. Together they went looking for seats but everywhere they got there was only one seat left. 'Luna you can go sit there i will just find another seat', Shelley said. 'But then you have to sit alone', Luna said. 'Oh, i don't mind. It's just a bit scary that's all and i don't want to be any trouble for you so i guess i'll just go and find another seat now', Shelley said. Shelley said goodbye to Luna. The only problem was that Shelley didn't really dare to take a seat anywhere else. She was very shy. Therefore she decided to just stand in the hallway. Adventually a boy came to her. It was the boy with the white-blond hair. 'Why are you standing in the hallway. Come sit with us', The boy said, 'My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Thought you might wanted to know'. 'I am Shelley. Do you really not mind if i sit with you Guys?'. Draco shaked his head and then reached out his hand. Shelley then shaked it and Draco pulled her with her. Shelley laughed. So did Draco. 'This is Crabb and this is Goyel', Draco said pointing at two other boys. 'Guys this is Shelley. Be nice to her. She's cool', Draco said. 'Okay', Crabb and Goyel mumbled. They sounded really dumb.

'Anything from the trolly?! Anything from the trolly?!', That's what you could hear though the whole train. Draco grabbed his money and so did Crabb and Goyel. Shelley had no wizarding money. 'Anything from the trolly darlings?', the lady from the trolly asked. Draco bought some sweets and looked at Shelley. 'Aren't you gonna buy something?', Draco asked. 'No, i don't have any money', Shelley answered. 'Well do you have somethings else to eat then?', Draco then asked. Shelley shaked her head. 'But you have to eat something!', Draco said. Shelley shaked her head again. 'I'm not hungry fast so i don't need any food', Shelley said. 'You know for sure you don't need something?', Draco asked. Shelley shaked her head again. 'You're not really much of a talker. Are you?'. 'No, not really', Shelley answered. Suddenly someone opened the door and a woman said that they had to change into their robbes. Therefore they did. Adventually they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they stepped out of the train a large man stood in front of Shelley. He was like a giant. he had long brown hair and a long brown beared. He looked really friendly. 'Hello, my name is Hagrid and i am the Groundkeeper of Hogwarts', Hagrid said. Shelley was standing next to Draco and on the other side a boy with black hair, green eyes, glasses and a scar on his forhead. Shelley noticed the scar quickly and then reached for her forhead. 'All first years come this way', Hagrid the Groundkeeper said. Hagrid took all the first years to little wooden boats. The first years got in the boats and the boats started the move out of their selfes. All the kids were staring at a huge castle. It was beautiful. The boats stopped and the first years stepped out of them. And then they walked to the castle, through the trees and with lanterns in their hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Just sorting in

After a walk of about 5 minutes the first years arrived at Hogwarts. From close by it looked even bigger! They stood in front of a huge gate with a lot of locks. Hagrid opened the door and the kids went inside. Hagrid led them to a door. In front of that door there was a woman. 'Hello. You'll have to wait here for a couple of minutes. The rest of the school is getting ready for your ceremony', the woman said. The woman went into the door and hagrid went with her. 'So it's true then. HarryPotter has come to Hogwarts', Draco said. Draco walked to the boy with the black hair, glasses and the scar. All the kids suddenly started to wisper with each other. 'Red hair, freckles and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a weasly', Draco said loking at a boy. The boy had dirt on his nose. 'Draco. Be nice', Shelley wispered to Draco. Draco looked at her. 'You have to take the good people. You don't want to be paring with the wrong sort. I can help you with that', Draco said and reached out his hand. 'I think I can sort out the wrong sort myself, thanks', Harry Potter said. In the mean while Shelley had asked a boy what was so special about Harry Potter. The boy gave her a weird look and explained it to her. Then Shelley immidiatly looked away. Draco was still looking at Harry. 'Draco, come. Let it go', Shelley said and pulled at Draco's arm. He came with her and together they started talking about broomsticks. The woman came through the door. 'We now are gonna sort you into your houses. Come with please', the woman said. *rabbit* 'Trevor!', a little boy said and he ran to his toad that was in front of the woman. The woman gave him a look and he went back to where he was standing with the toad in his hands. The woman opened the door and the kids went inside. 'The ceilling had been enchanted. It's not real. It's supposed to reflect the weather. I read that in 'Hogwarts and History'', a girl with long curled dark-blond hair. Hanging above the children were more then a thousand candles, burning but nit falling on their heads. On the stage waas a little stool with an old hat on it. 'We will place the sorting hat on your heads and it will sort you into your houses. Hermione Granger', the woman said. Hermione Granger went up to the stage and the woman let her sit on the chair and olaced the hat on her head. The hat started talking. 'Brains, oh yes. Talent to. Gryffindor!', the hat said. Hermione went take a seat at the Gryffindor table. 'Draco malfoy'. Draco went up the stage and the woman also placed the ht on his head. The hat nearly touch Draco's head when it siad 'Slytherin'. Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table. 'Shelley'. Shelley went up the stage and the hat got placed on her head. 'Talent, brains, courage and kindness. You're a hard one indeed. A lot of magical abbilities. Where should I put you? Lets say... Slytherin!', the hat said. Shelley went to the Slytherin table and everyone looked strange at her. That scared her.


	5. Chapter 5: Different

Shelley took a seat next to Draco. 'Shelley? Why didn't the professor say your last name?', Draco asked. 'I don't really like talking about it', Shelley answered. 'Please, you can tell me anything I wont tell anyone. I promise', Draco said. 'okay well. Nobody knows my last name. Neither do I', Shelley said. 'Well don't your parents know?'. 'My parents are dead. I never knew them', Shelley said. Draco looked down to the table. 'Ohw, I am sorry that i asked', Draco apolagized. 'It doesn't matter. Just please don't tell anyone', Shelley asked. Draco agreed with that. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced that the dark forrest was forbidden for all students. 'Let the feast begin', Dumbledore said. Out of nowhere food appeared. chicken, pumpin juice, cupcakes, sliced and baked potatoes and more! Everything looked delicious and was perfectly cooked and baked. Only Shelley didn't take one bite of the food. Draco took a look at her. 'Why aren't you eating. You gotta eat something', Draco said looking at Shelleys' empty plate. 'Nah, not hungry', Shelley said. 'Are you sure? alright', Draco said cause Shelley notted. 'I think I'm going to bed', Shelley siad and she stood up and walked away. Shelley got to the Slytherin common room and everything was in the collors white, sliver and snake green. Also a little bit of purple but just a little. It looked really pretty. All around the room were moving paintings of famous people that used to be in Slytherin. Also there was a picture of Salazar Slytherin. He didn't look that nice. That painting actually creeped her out. Shelley noticed that she was the only one in the common room. Probably cause she left so soon. Shelley took a seat on one of the grey-green chairs. They were really comfortable. After half an our or so Draco walked into the room. 'I thought you were going to sleep', Draco said. 'No, not yet', Shelley answered. 'So what are you doing then?', Draco asked after a short silence. 'Oh i was just day dreaming'. 'About what?' 'Oh about weird stuff'. 'What kind of weird stuff?', Draco asked then. 'I don't think you want to know', Shelley answered. 'I don't mind. Where is it about?'. 'About me'. 'Oh'. Then there was a short silence again until... 'What about you?', Draco asked. 'I am different then the mist people. I really don't want it anymor. It bothers me since i know it' Shelley said. 'Can I please know?'. Right after Draco asked that something happend. And it wasn't something small. Shelley hands lighted up and fire surounded them. Draco's eyes got big. Really big. 'Doesn't that hurt your hands?!', Draco asked aftr a while. He was still staring. Shelley shaked her head. 'I can also do ice, water, electricit, rocks, earth and more. I don't like being different. I hate it actually', Shelley said. 'WHY?! IT'S AWESOME', Draco said. A tear ran out of Shelleys' left eye. That moment they heared the door open and Shelley emmidiatly stopped the fire from surrounding her hands.


	6. Chapter 6: Save

'What are you dooooinnngg?', a girl with black hair asked. 'Oh, nothing. Just talking', Shelley answered. 'Alright then...', the girl said. 'Well it's kind of late so i guess i am going of to bed', Shelley said. 'Yeah, me to', Draco said. 'Oh, so we show up and you suddenly want to go to bed. Wauw just wauw. Guess we can't party then huh', another girl with red hair said. 'Oh, you don't have to be quiet. I can sleep threw everything. Even fireworks', Shelley said. 'We weren't talking to you loser. We were talking to Draco', the red haired girl said the last part about Draco she said flirty. The girl walked towards Draco and pushed Shelley of her chair so she could sit there. Shelley walked away to the girls bedroom. 'I'm going to bed', Draco said, angry at the girls. What Draco did not know was that Shelley went to the bedroom because she was crying. The girls on the other hand did notice that and went upstairs aswell. Shelley already got into her pyjama's and was laying in her bed. She heard the girls come upstairs and wiped her tears away, pretending she was a sleep. Suddenly the girls grabbed her and started holding thrir and around Shelleys' throat. Shelley grabbed their hands and tried to get their hands of her throat but they were to strong. Out of nowhere Shelleys' hands got boiling hot and burned the hands of the girls. The girls pulled their hands away screaming of pain. As fast as she could Shelley ran out of the bedroom into the common room. Shelley was crying. Draco ran into the common room. He was the only one except Crabb and Goyel went after him. Draco ran go Shelley and she explaind it ti him. He was furious at the girls. 'Are you okay?' Draco asked at Shelley. Shelley shaked her head. Draco could see that she was in pain. Therefore he decided to sleep with her in the common room where she was save. He wanted her to feel save.


	7. Chapter 7: walking

The next morning Shelley woke up. Draco was sitting in a chair staring at the fireplace. The fire reminded Shelley of what happend the night before. She had dreamed about it too. The red hot fire she had shown to Draco and how big his eyes got. Draco noticed that she was awake now. He looked tired. Shelley guessed that he had been awake the whole night. Draco smiled at her. Shelley smiled back. After a while of just staring in each others' eyes draco asked 'Want to go and have some breakfast. Maybe walk a little bit around the school untill the classes begin?'. 'Okay, cool. Are you sure you don't want to sleep?' Shelley asked. Draco shaked his head. 'I don't think i can sleep now', Draco said. 'Alright. Lets go eat then. I guess', Shelley said, feeling bad. Together they went down stairs. Not knowing it was so early that there was no breakfast yet. 'Oh. Well i guess we will have to walk around the school first then', Draco said. 'Okay', Shelley said. When they went outside Shelley saw Luna sitting near Hagrids' house. 'Come on, let's go sit with Luna. It'll be fun!', Shelley said, but Draco didn't seem to want that. Out of knowhere owls came flying over their heads. One owl hit Draco and draco fell, rolling of a hill. Shelley emmidiatly ran to him. 'O my god, are you okay?', Shelley asked. 'My arm hurts a lot. I fell pretty hard on it', draco answered. Luna noticed draco's fall and also ran to him. 'Here you have some snooglyfrops. They help against pain. You have to eat them', Luna said handing over little fuzballs. 'They are really soft and if you get water on them they come alive for a minute and dance. I have seen it with my own eyes'. 'Thanks...', draco said, accepting the fuzballs. He stared at them for a while. Then he putted it in his mouth and started chewing on them. His face emmidiatly got brighter and he didn't seem to be in pain anymore, he also didn't seem tired anymore. Shelley was happy about that. 'Do you feel better now?', Luna asked. 'Yeah, thanks a lot', Draco said. Shelley reached out her hand and Draco took it. Shelley pulled him up and with the three of them they went walking. Luna went to Hagrids' house again, but Shelley and Draco just went on together, walking around the school. They laughed and had a lot of fun. they rolled of of the hills together and told funny stories about themselves and what they had been through. The school bell ringed and they went inside for breakfast.

All students were sitting at the tabled already when Luna and Neville walked in together. Of course everybody looked at them. There were a couple of guys whistling at them. Shelley waved at Luna and Luna waved back. Shelley didn't know Neville that well yet. Shelley ate a bit and then just stared at the ceilling. Wondering what she would learn on this school. Of course it was magic. she knew that, but she didn't know what and how much...


	8. Chapter 8: Gryffindor

When everybody was done eating breakfast the classes begun. First up for Slytherin was potions class with Gryffindor. The class begun. 'How do I get a bezoar?', professor Snape asked. A girl with long, dark blond, curly hair emmidiatly raised her finger. 'Anyone else? No? well miss Granger tell me', professor Snape. Granger answeredc and it was correct. 'well well well… Look who we got here. Harry Potter the boy who lived. Tell me mister Potter how do I make a potion of distruction?', Snape asked. Harry didn't know. Silence… 'No?'. Snape asked a coupple other questions, but harry didn't know the answers. 'I guess fame isn't everything', Snape said. Good luck Snape didn't ask Shelley or Draco cause they didn't know either. After a while the class had lunch. Then they had tranfiguration and history. Hermione Granger knew all the answers on everything. After those classes the students were free and they could hang out the rest of the they. A boy walked towards Shelley. She didn't know him. 'Hey, I am ron Weasley', The boy ssaid and he reached out his hand. 'I am Shelley'. They shaked hands. Draco was watching everything from behind the corner and then came to them. 'Shelley, you shouldn't be talking to him. He is a blood betrayer', draco said, 'And he is kind off poor'. 'Why would it matter if someone is rich or not. It's sbout the person itself. And why would he be a blood betrayer?', shelley said defending Ron. 'Well, he is a weasley. All the Weasleys are'. 'He can be different', Shelley said. Draco walked away. He was annoyed at the fact that she was defending a weasley. 'I am sorry about that. It's because of his dad. For the rest he's really nice', Shelley apologized. 'Oh, it doesn't matter. All malfoys are like that cause the're rich and think the're beter then everyone else'. Ron said angy at Draco. 'Well, it's over now so..', Shelley said. Ron notted. 'Friends?'. 'Friends'. Shelley and Ron smiled at eachother. 'Want to come over to the Gryffindor icommon room?', Ron asked. 'Is that allowed?', Shelley asked. 'Yeah, well. We're friends so… I guess it's okay', Ron answered. So together they went to the Gryffindor common room. Ron said the pasword and they went inside. The collours of the room were Red and yellow. The're were flags with lions on them and Shelley thought it was awesome. On the chairs were sitting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Also Neville Longbottom was there. 'Hey guys. Look who I brought with me', Ron said. 'Isn'tshe in Slytherin Ron?', Harry asked. 'Yeah, but she is really nice. She defended me when another Slytherin was beig kind off mean to me', Ron said. 'Oh..', Hermione said. 'What? If you guys don't want me here I can leave', Shelley said polite. 'No, It's cool. As long if you aren't gonna be mean or tell the pasword to theother houses', Neville said. 'No, of course I wouldn't', Shelley said. 'So. Why didn't they say your last name during the sorting ceremony?', Hermione asked curious. 'Hermione, you don't have to ask it like that. She berally knows us', Harry said. 'No, no. I totally understand it. The reason why is because nobody knows my last name. neither do I and my whole family is that so I have noone to ask it to', Shelley said. 'Then with who do you live', Neville asked. 'I live on my own in a treehouse that I found', Shelley said. 'How did you survive as a baby then', Ron asked. 'I have no idea. Someone probably dropped me in the woods when if was little', Shelley asked. Dean thomas came into the room. Shelley was emmidiatly quiet. The resy was quiet as well. 'what are you doing. O My God isn't she in Slytherin?!', Dean said. 'Yes, but she's cool. Really you can trust her', Hermione said. Dean and Shelley shaked hands. The kids talked a little bit and then Shelley went back to the Slytherin common room. Draco was waitng on her there. 'Where were you?', Draco asked. 'I was chilling with Ron, Hermione, Harry. Neville and Dean from Gryffindor. 'No way! Do you know the pasword?', Draco asked excited. 'Yes, but I am not gonna tell you cause I pinky sweared and if I break the promise they can break my finger', Shelley said. Draco was disapointed. 'But I am going to bed. Good night', Shelley said. 'Already? It is so early', draco said questioning. 'Yeah, we kind of were really hyper and we had a pillow fight and everything. So I am kind of tred', Shelley said. Draco looked away and Shelley went upstairs. Tomorrow was gonna be a bussy day…


	9. Chapter 9: Herbology

When Draco got up everybody was still asleep. He tried to wake Shelley up, but when he tried getting in the girls bedroom the stairs changed to slides. Therefore he waited for her to wake up. Eventually she got downstairs and Draco was happy about that cause he was really bored. 'Morning', Shelley said. Draco said the same thing back to her. After a while the other kids downstairs. A girl whispered something to one of the guys and they both looked at Shelley and Draco. Shelley was wondering where they were talking about. She definitely knew it was about her and Draco cause they were looking at them. Shelley went to the main hall. Ron and Harry were there as well. They waved at each other. 'Don't we have Herbology together today?', Ron asked. 'Jup. to team up?', Shelley said. 'Yeah, sure. But there can only be four people in one team though', Harry said. Luna came into the room. 'Who is the fourth person then? It can be Neville or Hermione', Shelley said. 'Okay. Let's go for Neville. He loves Herbology and I bet he is good in it as well', Harry said strategic. The classes begun.

At Herbology.

'Everybody team up please. And please do it quick', professor Sprout said. Shelley went to Harry and Ron. Ron called Neville over there and he came. Their team was complete. 'hey, Shelley. Team up?', Draco asked. 'Sorry, I'm already in a team with them', Shelley said apologizing. Draco turned around. He was jealous. He wanted Shelley in her team. Instead he chose to team up with Crabb and Goyel, but it wasn't the same. They were dumb and were horrible with plants. Shelley and her team on the other hand were doing really well. They had to re-pot Mandragoras. They screamed loudly. Good luck they had earmuffs on, but unfortunately Neville fainted because of the screams. 'Professor Sprout? Neville has fainted', Seamus Finnegan said. 'Oh dear, he didn't have is earmuffs on correctly', Professor Sprout said. 'No, he has just fainted', Seamus said. 'Oh, well. Just leave him there'. Hermione was surprised by what professor Sprout said. 'Well, we have lost a team mate. We really need these points so we have to try harder now that Neville is gone', Harry said. Therefore they tried harder and the time went super fast. They were having a lot of fun. At the end of the class there was a point reward given to the team that re-potted the most Mandragoras. 'ten points are rewarded to every team member. The winner is… Ron weasleys' team! That's thirty points for Gryffindor and ten for Slytherin. Class dismissed', professor Sprout said. 'Yes, we won', Ron said. They high-fived. Shelley, Harry and Ron brought Neville to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave him a shot and Neville woke up. 'Had a good sleep?', Shelley said laughing. Their next class was defends against the dark arts. After that transfiguration, potions and runes.


End file.
